Social networking sites (hereinafter, “SNS”) have created many platforms that allow hundreds of millions of people to share and connect with one another. The underlying and dominant premise of these SNS has been that the more people share online with one another, the happier and more fulfilled people will become. Recent studies, however, have challenged this premise with findings that indicate there is a misalignment between an individual's online social life and conduct and the individual's real-world social life and conduct. One study, for example, finds that SNS enable an “oversharing” of intimate moments, where the oversharing results in a diminution of the intimacy itself, creates isolation, and even damages individual relationships.
No technological infrastructures exist to systematically enhance the frequency of real world meetings for users of SNS. The misalignment between social life online and in the real world continues to be an exacerbating problem. Therefore, there is a need to provide a better solution for people to connect and maintain online relationships in the real-world setting through face-to-face meetings.